1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposed technique for an electric motor device is disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. WO2005/112230 A1.
Under application of a fixed load, the motor of this related art structure has a fixed rotation speed in a steady state at a constant applied voltage to the motor. An increase in applied voltage is thus only the way to increase the rotation speed of the motor in the steady state under application of the fixed load to the motor.